Mutation
by Tib Dunncan
Summary: Danny, a seventeen year old half-ghost, has lived at the Guys in White base for the last two years. Emilee, 15, has inherited her grandfather's ghost hunting agency. K, one of the agents, will say or do anything to get control.
1. Chapter 1

**I lay on the cold tile floor. I had lost track of how long it'd been… maybe over a year? Before the accident, all I had thought about was how I was going to control my ghost life and my human life, and what the homework for that night was. Now, all I think about is how long I'll be able to survive like this. The Guys in White are treating me like a lab rat, nearly suffocating me with different kinds of gasses and injecting all sorts of strange chemicals into me every day so that they can conduct the tests. Every time they leave me in the cell to sleep, I pray that I won't wake up strapped to an examination table, or that I at least wake up. That's what it's come to. So what if I risked my life to keep them safe? I'm still a hybrid freak, why should they wait to lock me behind safe, ghost-proof bars, to get me out of the world's way? Because I'm Danny Phantom.**

_The room was quiet, except Mr. Davis, My grandfather's lawyer, calling out properties and who they go to. After having my grandfather let me in on so much at his old company, I had gotten to know Mr. Davis from all the legal problems the company endured in the beginning. _

"_One hundred twenty seven acre plot in Costa Rica goes to miss Samantha Cozwell."_

_I sat there, kinda zoned out, not really paying attention or expecting to hear my name in the will. And hour and a half passed. Then:_

"_And finally, the Guys in White Ghost Hunting Organization goes to Emilee Parker." My mother scowled upon hearing this. She hated the organization and didn't want to inherit it. No doubt she would have rather received another large plot of land in some exotic place or another. However, my heart leapt. _

"_Sorry. MISS Emilee Parker." The man corrected._

_Miss. But that would mean..._

_I looked up. Me? I'm fifteen! Did my grandfather really leave me an entire organization? Why would he leave his fifteen year old granddaughter an entire company?_

"_She can't run the Guys in White!" my mother scolded, a greedy look replacing her icy gaze._

"_It's in the will," Mr. Davis said irritably, "and it's legal. Guys in White goes to Miss Emilee Dale Parker." He gave me a wink._

"_Sorry, Mrs. Parker. Unless, of course, Ms. Parker doesn't __want__ the company."_

_My mother scoffed. "Of course she doesn't. She's not ready for that responsibility, yet!"_

_I frowned. "Of course I want the company." _

_I wasn't going to let her ruin that, too._

_Mom lit a cigarette and got up, strutting out of the room in her designer stilettos, taking a long drag and leaving a trail of smoke behind her and out the door. _

_Mr. Erik (Mom's fifth husband.) and I left, flagging down a taxi because mom took the car home without us, heading back to what he called our "Chicago Mansion."_

_The Guys in White base was out of state. I was to head to Amity Park tomorrow._

"_**We WHAT?" I asked. **_

"_**We got a call from Ced's lawyer. New company owner is coming tonight."**_

"_**Not his daughter. PLEASE, not her." I whined under my breath. **_

"_**Don't know if it's her or not, K."**_

"_**Hope it's not," I said, pouring coffee.**_

"_**How's it going with Phantom?" the agent asked.**_

_**I shrugged. Same it'd been going since he got here. "He's still not talking. But the new chip's almost finished, so he won't be giving us any problems."**_

"_**How're we going to get it in him?"**_

"_**We'll just let it attach itself to him. He'll be sleeping, anyway." I said, nonchalantly. If M ever used his head, it'd be a miracle.**_

"_**He'll be murderous afterwards, don't'cha think?"**_

"_**So what?" I snapped, "We'll already have the chip in him."**_

"_**I guess. You really think it'll work?"**_

"_**Hell yeah." I said, leaving the break room, the manila folder for the chip files tucked safely in the crook of my arm. **_

So. Someone tell me: Do you think it's too… over-the-top-coincidental to steer clear of Mary-Sue land?

God, I wrote this in eighth grade… I hope I can fix it.


	2. Emilee 2

Welcome back, my lovelies. I've decided to try a new format. Why? Because I haven't updated in a long time, so I went back to see where I'd left off, and, upon reading the first chapter format, damn, *I* was confused! And I wrote it! So. Updates will come in spurts of three for now. One for each character. Shorter chapters, same amount of story, more frequent updates. I hope. Eheh.

I got off the plane with my purse and carry on suitcase. Three or four GIW agents were there to take me to the base. I'm not going to lie to myself: they all hate me. Oh? Well how would you feel if a fifteen year old just became your all-powerful, unquestioned boss?

Well, they already had my luggage from the carousel, so we just up and left. Once back atthe base, Agent d, the only person I liked in the agency, came and showed me the more private areas of the base.

"D, you know I had no idea that I'd get this company." I said, more as a question than a out-right statement.

"I know, Emilee." he said. D was a man in his early twenties, clean cut, who looked more like he belonged in an office with a keyboard than on a high security base with heavy weaponry. "Nobody here knew, either. As a matter of fact, I think Agent K was planning to get it."

I laughed, then stopped abrubtly. "Listen," I said in a clearly reserved voice. "before poppa died, he told me about some great project they were working on here. I think, if I'm now head of the organization, I should know what's going on."

His smile fell faster than mine did. "Awe, Em. I just really don't think you need to be knowing about stuff like that. Not at your age, anyway. I mean, even some of the employees at the base had a hard time comprehending it at first. Besdes, you'll have supervisors to help you with all that."

"Come on, D! It's not like I'm gonna-"

"It's not about that, Emilee. But I have a feeling that you getting invloved in this, you'd just end up hurt. We can't go through company heads this quickly, they'll think we're killing them off!" he added, jokingly. It was a vain attempt. If anything, it only made the atmoshpere between the us thicker.

We had been walking the halls during a brief tour. Our footfalls were the only ones to be heard in the wing of the building. We passed an open doorway, but not without it attracting my attention.

"Hey, what's there?" I said, backtracking in the hall.

"Restricted area. Too dangerous." He said curtly, not even bothering to look back at me.

I stopped, staring around the corridor. Division: Research. This was my place now, and my grandfather had wanted me to know everything about it, so I knew I'd have to get down there.


	3. Danny 2

I woke up to a sharp pain. Bolting upright, I compulsively grabbed my arm. Grimacing in pain, I pulled my hand away to discover a bloodflow. My arm twinged again, and I saw a thin slit in my forearm. I could just see a small electronic chip that looked more like it belonged in a computer than in my arm. To my surprise, it jerked and burrowed deeper into my arm. Someone moved outside my cell.

"Nice piece of Technology, huh Phantom?" I heard, immediately recognizing it as Agent K. "It's a tracking device. It took twelve years to develope. Once ecto-electricity was understood, though, it was a sinch. Tracking's not all it does." K held up a small metallic box, pressing the button that was evidently indented on it.

It was horrible. A wave of piercing electricity ran through my, causing me to fall to the floor, almost black out since it was my first time experiencing the device. Al my senses went blank. White splotches obscured my vision, and all I could hear was a faint pounding of my heartbeat in my ears. The cold floor was gone, and it felt as if my body were on fire.

When I came to, I was lying on the tile, gasping for breath, almost spasmodically. I could feel the man standing over me.

K grabbed the collar of my shirt and suspended me in the air. "You'd better watch what you say and do around here, kid." I found irony in that statement seeing as I hadn't talked almsot since arrival two years ago. "That thing's not enough to kill you, but it's damn near close enough. Believe me, after a while, it's sure going to get annoying." He let go and I fell to the floor. "We don't intend to use it as a torture device, just as punishment. And if you behave, we won't have to use it. This chip runs from anywehre on Earth, not just on base. No matter where you go. So don't get any ideas."

and he left.


	4. K 2

"What do you mean we're starting tomorrow?" I shouted. He was jsut an intern, so really shouldn't have.

"Phantom's new testing task isn't going to start until tomorrow," he said, clearly uncomfortable. "Techie's orders."

"Forget the technitian," I growled. "The kid's a ghost. He won't feel... whatever..."

"But part of him will." The intern said, pointedly, though hesitant. 

"And half of the division is going to be laid off if I DON'T SEE PHANTOM IN THAT TESTING ROOM TODAY!"

"Y-yes, Sir!"

I sighed.

People couldn't do anything right.

Emilee came into the breakroom. "Hey, K. What's with him?" she asked, jerking her thumb towards the door, in the direction of the thoroughly scared intern.

"Bit jittery, is all. Speaking of which, I thought your mother didn't want you drinking coffee?" I said, indicating the cup she had.

"She also doesn't want me running this comany, which, might I remind you, involves a twenty hour work day. Besides, she's miles away. Thankfully. Do you have those chip files?"

I reached behind me, producing a large manila folder. "Right here, Emilee."

"Em, please." she said, brightly, taking the folder from me with a smile and heading back to her office. Maybe she was sort of human after all, even if her mother wasn't.

Hmm.

Guess I'd have to get over that.


End file.
